1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to manipulators, and particularly, to a manipulator used to grip a workpiece having a circular hole.
2. Description of the Related Art
A robot is a high-tech automated piece of equipment, and has developed rapidly in recent decades. A manipulator is an important feature of a robot.
A typical manipulator includes a plurality of mechanical fingers. When the manipulator is applied to grip a workpiece having a circular hole, the mechanical fingers clamp on an outer surface of the workpiece, using similar mechanics to that of a hand. However, the conventional manipulator can only grip a rectangular or circular-shaped workpiece, but cannot grip a workpiece which has a smaller outer surface and comprising a substantially round hole, for example, a hollowed rod-shaped workpiece, a ring-shaped workpiece, etc.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.